La Protegida del Akatsuki
by Anna Gabriela Tao Usui
Summary: Orochimaru secuestra a Sakura por su Dōjutsu único, 5 años después Fugaku se la lleva a Konoha pidiéndole en su muerte al Akatsuki que la entrenen tras aceptar la pequeña se vuelve su protegida y Adoración, ella es menor por 8 años pero posee un gran poder aun ellos no permiten que nadie se le acerque esto será un problema cuando 3 chicos se enamoran de La protegida del Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Jijiji hola llego aquí con una historia que se me ocurrió hace poco es un Gaasak Nejisaku Sasusaku Espero que les guste Ah recuerden que la palabra Akatsuki **暁**significa en español Amanecer…**

**EL AKATSUKI/AMANECER**

Un hombre con cabello negro corría con cansancio y aunque estuviera agotado jamás volvería a ese lugar o al menos no lo haría vivo aunque solo fueran pasado 1 años parecían una eternidad no se imaginaba lo que sentía la niña que dormía en su espalda toda su vida estuvo atrapada en una jaula como un pájaro sin poder volar con solo 5 años de edad había sufrido mucho en ese lugar y él no permitiría que volviera allá. Un dolor lo hizo parar por un momento se tocó el pecho con dolor la hemorragia continuaba y aún estaba lejos de Konohagakure y no se podía dar el lujo de pararse para que la niña lo curara exponiéndose a los ataques del enemigo ahora no era seguro además lo que menos le importaba a Fugaku lo más importante ahora sería llevar a la niña a la aldea poniéndola a salvo.

Junto chakra en sus pies al sentir la presencia del enemigo comenzando a correr tal vez esto lo debilitaría o mataría y sabiendo esto siguió su camino. La gran puerta se divisaba se paró por un momento sacando un papel de su bolsillo colocándolo en la sabana que cubría el cuerpo de la peli rosado, suspiro con cansancio siguiendo su camino a la aldea, un peli plata de 12 años caminaba aburrido en compañía de Tobi e Itachi los tres chicos pararon al ver a Fugaku acercarse muy herido tras segundos de asombro corrieron hacia él.

-Hola chicos cuanto tiempo_ Les hablo débilmente el hombre_ Itachi Obito les traje a alguien para que la entrenen junto con Sasori, Hidan, Deidara, Kisame, Zetsu, Kakuzu, ah y claro Nagato y sus pain háganlo como último deseo de un moribundo

-Fugaku-san no hable así Itachi toma a tu padre junto con Kakashi yo llevo a la niña

El hospital se encontraba en un tétrico silencio, los jóvenes de doce años miraban la puerta impaciente hacia media hora que llegaron y aun no le daban noticias de la niña ni de su padre. Mikoto llego hasta ellos con el pequeño Sasuke con Kushina su hijo y un peli-azabache.

-Ani y papá está bien?_ Pregunto preocupado Sasuke

-No te preocupes Otōto_ Le sonrió Itachi

Una enfermera camino asía ellos.

-La niña ya despertó está un poco alterada y no deja que nadie se le acerque pueden hacer algo?

Toby Kakashi e Itachi se miraron entre ellos que podían hacer ninguno la conocía pero era una niña ni que los fuera a matar además si alguien como Fugaku había arriesgado su vida era porque esa niña era única. Tras pensarlo por un momento los tres entraron encontrando a la peli rosado con los ojos cerrados sentada en posición de loto una energía verde comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse con lentitud antes de que estuvieran completamente abiertos un quejido salió de sus labios y haciendo que el chackra verde aumentara tirando lejos a los tres jóvenes hasta una pared.

Un grito se hizo presente Mikoto miro preocupada el grito salió de donde estaba su primogénito y nadie se acercaba a ver qué pasaba, Itachi se levantó miro a la niña que comenzaba a controlar tanto poder el no creía posible que un poder así estuviera en una chiquilla y mucho menos que esa misma oji jade lo controlara.

-Dis… disculpen_ La pequeña agacho la cabeza_ no fue mi intención

-No fue nada_ Sonrió debajo de la máscara Kakashi_ Como te llamas

-S-Sakura

-Yo soy Kakashi Hatake él es Obito/Tobi Uchiha

-Y yo soy Itachi Uchiha

-Uchiha? Donde esta Fugaku-san?

-Lo están tratando de salvar ahora pero perdió mucha sangre_ Hablo con tristeza Itachi

-Llévenme con el puedo tal vez hacer algo

Sakura camino junto a Itachi detrás de Obito y Kakashi al llegar con los demás vieron a Mikoto llorando sobre el hombro de la Uzumaki y a Sasuke limpiándose las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir cerca de ellos se encontraban los que entrenarían a la niña.

-Que paso?_ Pregunto preocupado

-Los doctores dicen que no pueden hacer nada más_ Hablo entre sollozos la Uchiha

-Dónde está?

-Lo trasladaron a un cuarto para poder despedirnos es el cuarto 92 vamos solo los esperábamos a ustedes

Sakura miro a Fugaku se acercó a él con tristeza la Uzumaki salió con su hijo y él oji negro, El Uchiha mayor miro a todos tocio un poco.

-Mikoto pude ser mejor contigo y decirte cuanto te amo eres la mejor madre esposa que cualquiera pueda tener me siento bien al saber que fuiste mía por un tiempo, Itachi y Sauke ambos son mi gran orgullo sin duda son hijos míos a ustedes también los debí tratar mejor Sakura tú me hiciste darme cuenta de muchas cosas y espero que mi hijo y estos chicos te entrenen bien y te cuiden mi casa es grande les pido que vivan con ella ahí

-Te lo prometemos_ Hablo sin rodeos el pelirrojo

-Estoy de acuerdo_ Dijo con seriedad Nagato

-Fugaku-san déjame intentar curarlo

-Está bien pero no te desilusiones si no funciona ahora estoy en una delgada línea entre la vida y la muerte

La chica ignoro esas palabras suspiro puso sus manos con chakra verde en el pecho de Fugaku, todos veían asombrados con tan solo 5 años controlaba jutsus médicos el chakra comenzaba a emanar cada vez más fuerte los ojos de Sakura comenzaban a ponerse más oscuros dentro del ojo aparecieron unas rayas negras que parecían ramas muy finas, el Uchiha mayor la miro solo podía llegar hasta allí distinguió como salía un pétalo entre dos rayas.

-Sakura vasta_ Le pidió_ Alguien deténgala, es peligroso que siga con eso no tiene entrenamiento! podría morir SAKURA VASTA no sigas más hazlo por tu padre Kizashi el no sacrifico su vida para que murieras

El chakra comenzó a desaparecer al igual que esos extraños ojos que solo pocos lograron ver, la noche se izó presente y en la habitación estaban Fugaku y Mikoto mientras que en la sala de espera se encontraban los hermanos Uchiha y la oji jade una mujer de cabello marrón se acercó a ellos.

-Tu eres Sakura_ La niña asintió mientras que la enfermera sonreía_ Eres muy buena siendo solo una niña pudiste darle al señor Uchiha más tiempo para vivir

Sin más se alejó dejando a una sonrojada niña, Mikoto veía dormir a su amado se sentía feliz estar con él y todo gracias a la oji jade.

-Mikoto_ Hablo con dificultad luego de algunos minutos

La mujer se paró al escuchar el ritmo cardiaco disminuir sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas corrió así a él tomándole la fria mano mientras pedía ayuda un doctor y una enfermera llego al escuchar el alboroto le tomo el pulso.

-Señora salga

Sacaron a la Uchiha mientras que ellos trataban de revivir a Fugaku, la mujer callo de rodillas en el pasillo algo en su interior le decía que era el final ya nadie lo podía salvar era el fin de su amado.

POV FUGAKU

Que está pasando no puedo respirar me siento tan cansado que me está pasando, siento que es mi final pero no me debo ir sin despedirme de Mikoto trato de hablar pero nada me sale intento e intento pero nada.

-Mikoto_ Pronuncio su nombre con gran dificultad

Siento como alguien aprieta mi mano su mano es frágil delicada sin querer recuerdo cuando la estreche por primera vez solo era un niño más en la academia y ella era la más hermosa de todas en ese lugar y de todas la Uchiha, tenía una sonrisa encantadora parecía un ángel caído del cielo. Recordó cuanto ensayo para pedirle que se casara con él al final no pudo articular nada de lo ensayado y dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente no fue nada romántico pero el romance no era lo suyo y nuca lo seria.

La cálida mano de mi mujer me soltó sentía cada vez más frio mi mente poco a poco quedaba en blanco es como estar en un sueño, abrí los ojos en un lugar muy extraño era un hermoso bosque con poca luz volteé atrás TE AME Y TE SIGO AMANDO Mikoto nuestros caminos se volverán a cruzar pero ahora debes quedarte con nuestros hijos, Sasuke Itachi sean fuertes ahora ustedes deben proteger a su madre y a Sakura, Sakura tú me enseñaste a ser feliz siempre que veía tu sonrisa recordaba a Konohagakure nunca entendí el porqué de tu sonrisa estabas atrapada mataron a tu padre por protegerte y cuando tenías 4 años viste morir a tu madre por manos de Orochimaru según él ya tu no la necesitabas.

Has sufrido mucho pero ahora que estas en Konoha tu vida será diferente y tu sonrisa será más hermosa que nunca ya el ave ha dejado la jaula renaciendo como un fénix de las cenizas del pasado que trajeron sufrimiento amargura soledad algunos momentos felices solo eso debes recordar, me duele dejar a mi familia ya mi tiempo a llegado no puedo hacer nada contra el destino vivan no por mi si no por ustedes. Vi hacia adelante una luz muy hermosa me envolvió por completo.

FIN POV FUGAKU

Una lluvia se hacía presente en Konoha la despedida de Fugaku se llevó a cabo muchos ninja se encontraban reunidos, no era el primero que caía pero sin duda dolía la partida de un gran ninja, jefe de policía, padre, aliado, esposo, compañero sin duda una persona muy difícil de olvidar. Siempre mantuvieron la esperanza de que regresara con su familia con el orgullo por delante pero ahora estaba muerto pero como todo ninja siguiendo su camino esa era la muerte más honorable que había. Minako miro el cielo ese Uchiha cumplió la misión trajo algunas cosas sobre Orochimaru y una niña muy poderosa pero a cambio había dado su vida el sabia las consecuencias al aceptar esta misión y no le importó morir, Mikoto miro las flores que traía para su esposo recordó que cuando le pidió que se cazaran traía una muy parecida pero se puso tan nervioso que la tiro lejos antes de ella estuviera frente a él y cuando por fin le pidió matrimonio parecía más una orden.

Sasuke recordó cuantas veces quiso escuchar 'estoy orgulloso de ti sin duda eres mi hijo' pero ahora prefería ver a su padre que recordar o escuchar esas palabras, Itachi miro a su madre a su hermano y a Sakura aunque su padre ya no estaba él se encargaría de protegerlos, Sakura lloraba aunque solo había conocido un año a el hombre le había tomado mucho cariño.

Los días pasaron y tal como lo prometieron los chicos se mudaron a la casa Uchiha acompañados de Chiyo, el entrenamiento de Sakura cada día aprendía algo nuevo con facilidad los chicos le habían tomado mucho cariño hasta el punto de no poderse negar a nada de lo que ella les pidiera. Una tarde al terminar el entrenamiento Deidara les conto que el Yondaime los había hecho un equipo y como tal debían elegir un nombre.

-Que tal el equipo de Hidan

-No_ contestaron los demás

-Pain_ Hablo Nagato mientras que Yahiko asentia

-Tengo uno mejor los 9 de la hoja_ Hablo Zetsu

-Y por qué no Akatsuki?_ Hablo la peli rrosado

-Akatsuki?_ Pregunto Sasori

-Si Akatsuki significa Amanecer un nuevo comienzo para todos juntos un amanecer sin ataduras siendo libres de tu propio destino

Sus ojos mostraban alegría mientras que les sonreía todos la miraron encantados.

-Me gusta yo voto por Akatsuki los que estén de acuerdo con ese nombre alcen la mano

Todos fueron levantando las manos como decirle que no a una angelita como lo era ella, Tobi levanto ambas mano para luego acercarse a la oji jade.

-Saku-chan yo te apoye al doble_ La chica le sonrió mirando el cielo

-"Fugaku-san gracias por todo lo que hiciste por liberarme de ese hombre que me tenía atada sin yo poder hacer algo gracias por este nuevo amanecer me has hecho florecer y sé que si me quedo con el Akatsuki podre hacer el Hana Usagi no gan sin morir gracias estés donde estés"

Una nueva esperanza renace no hay que verlo como un final si no como un nuevo amanecer para aprender de lo antes vivido, un amanecer para crear en un nuevo destino, un nuevo sueño, una nueva esperanza, un nuevo camino, una nueva ilusión, la vida sigue no te quedes no te quedes pensando en lo que pudo haber sido el pasado ya está escrito concéntrate en el en el nuevo comienzo de tu vida tu nuevo

Akatsuki/Amanecer

**CONTINUARA…**

**Espero que les haya gustado nos leemos luego.**

**Se despide Anna Gabriela Tao Usui 'La Princesa de las Parejas Extrañas'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eh regresado con el nuevo capítulo ahora me verán como podrán notar todos los miércoles traeré un nuevo capítulo de este fic el titulo no tiene sentido ahora pero a lo largo de este capítulo lo comprenderán espero que lo disfruten a leer.**

**LO PROHIBIDO SE VUELVE TENTADOR**

Un mes había pasado desde la muerte del Fugaku en ese tiempo Itachi Nagato y Tobi trataban de descubrir el secreto de la niña y de ese extraño Dōjutsu aunque apenas lo habían visto en el hospital podrían saber que es muy poderoso las palabras del Uchiha se hicieron presentes en sus cabezas sin entender bien a que se refería Fugaku con eso de 'es peligroso que siga con eso no tiene entrenamiento! podría morir' cada vez que alguien se lo preguntaba agachaba la cabeza y sus ojos entristecían luego levantaba nuevamente la cabeza y miraba con una sonrisa para luego seguir con el entrenamiento.

Con el que pasaba más tiempo era con Tobi, él le había tomado mucho cariño a la pequeña siempre que iba a salir se la llevaba después de todo es una niña debe salir al parque a conocer amigas pero si un chico se le acercaba lo tiraba al piso tomaba a la peli rosado y comenzaba a correr a la casa.

Sakura le encantaba ir al parque hay había conocido a una amiga su nombre es Ino ella le había regalado un listón rojo que siempre usaba desde un tiempo para acá, la oji jade jugaba con la rubia bajo los ojos rojos de Tobi Ino estaba acostumbrada a ver el sharingan de ese chico miro a Sakura columpiarse con una sonrisa suspiro sentándose a su lado.

-Por qué siempre tiene que tener el sharingan me pone nerviosa_Se expreso fastidiada la oji celeste

La niña junto a ella la miro divertida la rubia estaba enamorada de un Uchiha y la ponían nerviosa el Sharingan.

-Para ti es fácil no ponerte nerviosa vives con ellos ya estas acostumbrada

-Ino no te querías casar con Sasuke_La otra niña asintió un poco nerviosa al notar unos rojos ojos sobre ella_Pues acostúmbrate ya Sasuke está intentando utilizar el Sharingan muy pronto andará por ahí con sus ojos rojos mirando a todos para ver quién será su victima_Sakura rio malignamente

-Sakura deja de hacer eso Pein es mala influencia para ti

La niña rio siempre le gustaba la expresión que ponía su amiga al verla de esa manera.

-Debo irme mi mamá me espera hasta luego Sakurita Tobi_Al ultimo bajo la cabeza

Tobi llego hasta Sakura comenzando a columpiarla con más fuerza sus rojos ojos veían a un niño con el cabello rojo haciendo castillos de arena alejado de los demás otro en un banco eran los dos más cercanos luego en los niños de los toboganes y los del sube y baja, ninguno se le acercaría a Sakura si él estaba con ella su mirada diviso a tres niños acercarse los conocía pero aun así más les bale no acercarse demasiado Itachi protegía a Sasuke diciendo que el pequeño Sakura iban a ser solo amigos pero algo le decía que debería mantener vigilado a ese niño. Naruto Sai y Sasuke caminaban con tranquilidad a los columpios sin notar una fría mirada en ellos Kakashi miro la escena se aproximó a su amigo nunca lo había visto tan enojado poso su mano en el hombro del Uchiha.

-Nunca te había visto así_Miro a la pequeña_Kon'nichiwa Sakura

-Kon'nichiwa Kakashi-kun

-He hola Sakura-chan_Grito el rubio corriendo hacia ella

Tobi lo miro con el Sharingan activo Kakashi negó llevándoselo antes que matara a alguno de esos niños Sakura le sonrió a los recién llegados. Mientras que detrás de unos arbustos tres hombres miraban a la oji jade.

-Quien va primero_Pregunto un castaño

-Yo le enseñare quien manda_Hablo un peli-azul

-Yo me encargo de que se te haga más fácil ya me quiero ir_Hablo el ultimo de cabello negro

-No yo lo hago solo

El peli azabache miro a lo lejos a un peli plateado junto al chico de lentes luego a su compañero que tiraba algo hacia donde estaban los niños jugando una espesa neblina, el peli rojo miro asustado camino hasta apenas visibles cuatro siluetas el oji perla lo imito Sakura miro a todos lados todo esto era obra de Orochimaru la querían secuestrar otra vez escucho un grito de Sasuke se habían equivocado que clase de ninjas son.

-Te equivocaste baka_Le grito el castaño mirando al niño inconsciente_Yo me encargo

Salto a la neblina vio un cabello largo sin duda era una niña debía ser Sakura le dio un golpe dejando inconsciente a su víctima la tomo en sus brazos llegando con sus compañeros con una sonrisa unas carcajadas se hicieron presente ante él, bajo la vista encontrándose con un niño castaño.

-Jajaja no que te ibas a encargar_Reía el peli-azul

El peli negro tomo una bolsa sin decir una palabra se fue llegando con la bolsa con lo que parecía un chiquillo los dos se acercaron expectantes, el líder miro feliz quitándole la capucha dejando ver a un inconsciente peli rojo.

-Jajaja también te has equivocado_Le hablo el peli-azul

-No usaremos estos tres como anzuelo para capturar a la chiquilla

Sakura miro a su alrededor Sai y Naruto tenían los ojos cerrados Sasuke había sido secuestrado por su culpa tenía que salvarlo miro un osito de peluche se acercó a él tomándolo en sus manos Sasuke no era el único que tenía que rescatar suspiro miro a los chicos lo mejor era dejarlos hay no podía retrasarse por nada ellos apenas empezaban a aprender lo principal. Noqueo a ambos luego les beso la mejilla puso sus manos juntas cerro los ojos finos rasgos de coneja aparecieron en su piel los más visibles fueron una cola blanca y unas orejas.

-Hana Usagi no gan

Abrió los ojos eran de color jade oscuro como la última vez tenia rayas negras separando cinco pétalos blancos en el centro de este un punto rosado las dos rayas más largas una llegaba a un extremo de arriba y la otra al extremo de abajo revelando en ambos extremos dos últimos pétalos. Miro el peluche lo acerco a su cara tenía un aroma muy peculiar tenía algunos granos de arena adheridos a su cuerpo salto a un árbol con el peluche en las manos sonrió al encontrar el olor del dueño abrió un poco más los ojos.

_-"Kya vamos a poner a esos en su lugar shannaro"_Hablaba en la mente de Sakura su Inner_

Estaban específicamente a tres kilómetros de allí al parecer había otro chico atado junto a ellos sus captores eran aliados a Orochimaru podían parecer muy fuertes pero no era así ni ninjutsu, ni genjutsu ni taijutsu era su fuerte sabían poco, a ellos se les enviaba a misiones de secuestro en las penumbras ese era su fuerte cuando nadie los veía, las trampas eran bien elaboradas por el peli-azul, el peli negro era un estratega, el castaño esperaba el momento perfecto para atacar aunque esos tres no servían solos juntos han sacado del camino a cada persona que Orochimaru les había ordenado.

Sus perlas ojos se toparon con un bosque muy ocurro trato de moverse si éxito estaba atado a algo.

-Deja de moverte no servirá de nada ya lo intente_Le hablo Sasuke

El Hyuga miro sobre su hombro derecho un cabello azulado y a su izquierda un cabello rojo estaba atado a dos niños sin poder escapar tres hombres aparecieron frente a ellos miraban con una sonrisa.

-Con estas Carnadas la chiquilla aparecerá rápido no va a dejar a sus amigos solos

-De que están hablando_Les gruño Sasuke

-Pero miren nada más el chiquillo se cree fuerte_Se burlo el castaño

-Cállense la mocosa ya va aparecer tenemos que hacer trampas para que no nos sorprenda_El peli negro hablo con liderazgo

-Cálmate ni que nos encontrara tan rápido

-Yo de ustedes les fuera hecho caso a su líder

Los hombres miraron a la oji jade sobre el árbol con una sonrisa con unos ojos extraños sin contar su ahora rasgos de coneja, un kunai se dirigió a los niños liberándolos ellos miraron a quien los había rescatado Gaara fijo su vista en su osito luego en un edificio de Konoha iba a llegar tarde para la cena con su tío y sus hermanos pero no podía irse sin su oso.

Sakura tomo con fuerza el oso mientras sonreía esos chicos no eran buenos bajo presión miro como el castaño salto para atacarla sin una buena planeación estaban destinados a morir, fue fácil esquivar el ataque lo miro con una sonrisa golpeo con fuerza el estómago del castaño, tomo varias senbon con veneno regalo de Kisame lanzándoselo a los otros dos.

El peli negro esquivo con dificultad luego sintió una como una fuerte patada se estrellaba contra sus costillas rompiéndole algunas de ellas, El peli-azul miraba la escena en todo su cuerpo estaban las agujas que la niña había lanzado miro al castaño en el piso escupiendo sangre luego poso su vista en el líder estaba peor que ellos dos esa chiquilla era muy fuerte y no había utilizado ni la más mínima cantidad de su poder la subestimaron y ahora estaban pagando las consecuencias.

Con un rápido movimiento golpeo al peli negro lanzándolo hacia arriba el joven miro donde debería estar la niña pero no la encontró con susto miro a su espalda ella estaba arriba de el con los pies juntos lo golpeo por la espalda, se paró en un árbol mirando a el hombre que apenas se podía mantener en pie.

-"Debo aguantar un poco más"_Pensaba Sakura

_-"Hay que acabar con esto shannaro"_Inner apareció en su mente nuevamente_

-"No te metas ya tengo suficiente con el Dōjutsu para que tú también intervengas"

-Si no te vas te matare y a tus hombres también

-S-Sabes que Orochimaru no descansara hasta que regreses con el_Tocio un poco de sangre

-Nunca lo hare

-Vámonos ya no soporto más no puedo ver el veneno afecto mis ojos apenas puedo mover mis manos

-Ustedes no van a ningún lugar_Tobi apareció junto a Kakashi_Sakur tienes mucho que explicar ahora ve que esos niños estén bien

Sakura cerró los ojos y el Hana Usagi no gan desapareció por completo sin soltar el oso salto hasta estar con los tres niños sorprendidos no todos los días veían a una niña de cinco años con ese poder, la peli rosado miro a Sasuke si era como su padre su orgullo estaba por el suelo miro a los otros dos uno tenía la frente vendada sus ojos eran aperlados su cabello marrón lacio su expresión era sorprendida, sus jades ojos se toparon con la mirada aguamarina del más pequeño esa mirada mostraba tristeza su cabello era un rojo intenso y en su frente una marca camino hacia él.

Con una sonrisa le tendió el osito él la miro sorprendido su vista se fijó ahora en el osito su cuerpo no se movía era la primera vez que una niña le sonreía de esa manera en su aldea lo miraban y trataban como si fuera un monstruo pero esta niña lo había protegido había arriesgado su vida por él.

-Es tuyo tómalo_Le dijo con su sonrisa más hermosa que los tres niños habían visto_Soy Sakura

El peli rojo lo tomo nervioso le miro a esos brillantes ojos jade.

-Soy Gaara_Hablo nervioso

-Así que Gaara-kun es un gusto conocerte tu osito me ayudo a encontrarte y tu cómo te llamas?_Dijo mirando a Neji

-Neji no fue necesario lo que hiciste hablo de arriesgar la vida por nosotros

-En parte es mi culpa así que no tienes que agradecer Neji-kun

Sasuke trataba de no verla en este momento su orgullo era lo que más valía un Uchiha rescatado por una niñita eso no se vería nada bien ante los ojos de su padre, Sakura se acercó a él divertida sabía que desde ahora Sasuke trataría de volverse más fuerte para superarla sonrió ante la actitud de los Uchiha.

Tobi llego hasta ellos miro a los niños con el Sharingan activo camino hasta la pequeña Sakura abrazándola ante la mirada de los niños, miro a los chiquillos que lo veían sorprendido les saco la lengua mientras que cargaba a la niña en sus brazos. Un gesto molesto apareció en la cara de los niños quien se creía ese para tomar a la peli rosado y luego sacarle la lengua.

-Sakurita ve con Kakashi yo voy a hablar algo con ellos

La niña asintió miro a los tres niños camino hacia ellos con una sonrisa les beso la mejilla, sus rostros quedaron sorprendidos ante tal acción. Tobi miro a la niña caminar hasta Kakashi voltio su mirada a esos tres niños su cara cambio a una enojada.

-No se atrevan a tocar, mirar o hacerle algo a Sakura, Sasuke no me importa que seas hermano de Itachi si tocas a Sakura los demás Akatsuki y yo te vamos a hacer sufrir al igual que ustedes esa niña es de los Akatsuki entre más rápido lo entiendan mejor será para ustedes

-Si crees que voy a dejar esto así te equivocas_Le hablo Neji

-Cállate mocoso los mayores estamos hablando y tu como buen crio debes obedecer_Hidan llego hasta ellos

Los tres niños miraban con el ceño notablemente fruncido esos dos hombres los habían amenazado sin ningún motivo, Gaara apretó el oso no dejaría que esos hombres lo alejaran de Sakura ella se comportó tan dulce con él y no iba a dejar que se la arrebataran como si nada. Neji miraba a los hombres y luego a los niños si ellos se dejaban intimidar allá ellos pero él iba a seguir hablando con la peli rosado no le importaba lo que estos tontos le digieran, Sasuke le dio una mirada asesina si antes le atraía aunque sea un poco ahora que se la prohibían le gustaba primero le ganaría en batalla y luego seria su novia. A los tres se la habían prohibido sin saber que al prohibírsela le gustaba cada vez más después de todo… Lo Prohibido se Vuelve Tentador.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Actualizare como dije antes todos los miércoles si puedo, ya conoció a los tres chicos tan diferentes y a la vez tan parecidos diferentes caminos un mismo objetivo Sakura… el Hana Usagi no Gan significa: Conejo ojos de flor lo que puede hacer lo diré en el próximo capítulo XD**

**Flor de Cerezo123: Gracias por lo de princesa aquí está la continuación espero que te guste.**

**Carlos Vazquez: Aunque esté enojada contigo agradezco tu apoyo espero que te siga gustando la historia**

**Luna Haruno: Ohayo Luna-chan tranquila no regañes a Inner es normal que quisiera decir primero lo que le gustaba, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo arigato por tu comentario y por las dos nuevas seguidoras**

**Inner: Ohayo Inner-chan no te preocupes a cualquiera le pasa no me gusta cuando Sakura llora por ser débil así esto fue lo que salió XD jejeje como le dije a Luna-chan arigato por el comentario y por las dos nuevas seguidoras.**

**Harunoakatsuki: Me alegra que te encante al doble, si lo voy a dejar no abandonó mis fic tal vez los descuide por años pero siempre regreso a seguirlo.**

**La enamorada: Kon'nichiwa me alegra que te encante de verdad aquí está el capítulo no actualizo todos los días pero al menos tratare de hacerlo todos los miércoles n.n**

**Arigato por sus comentarios nos leemos luego se despide Anna Gabriela Tao Usui 'La Princesa de las Parejas Extrañas'**

**SAYONARA**


End file.
